A conventional mirror apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-24603. This mirror apparatus comprises a housing having an exterior design portion, a frame fixed to the housing and provided with an opening, and a mirror disposed in the opening of the frame. In this conventional mirror apparatus, the mirror is supported between the edge of the opening and holding ribs formed in the housing.
The length of the ribs formed in the housing is restricted when the strength of the ribs is considered. Therefore the shape of the exterior design portion of the housing is restricted by the length of the holding ribs. This means that freedom with respect to exterior design is affected especially when the exterior design portion of the housing becomes a part of the exterior design portion of a deflector structure.
An under view mirror apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-72249. This under view mirror apparatus includes a deflector structure located at the rear of a vehicle, a mirror structure which can assume an unused state in which the mirror structure is retracted in the deflector structure and a used state in which the mirror structure sticks out of the deflector structure, and a sealing member disposed between the deflector structure and the mirror structure which touches the deflector structure and the mirror structure.
The mirror structure identified by a housing having an exterior design portion, a frame fixed to the housing and provided with an opening, and a mirror disposed in the opening of the frame.
The sealing member of this conventional under view mirror apparatus seals the space between the deflector structure and the mirror structure and defines the position of the mirror structure relative to the deflector structure. A flat attach portion is formed at the contact portion of the sealing member, with the contact portion touching the deflector structure and the mirror structure. The sealing member is attached along the edge of the mirror structure by the flat attach portion.
However, in this under view mirror apparatus, it is necessary to cut the sealing member into several segments in order to attach the sealing member along the edge of the mirror structure.